Rain
by Chihuahua
Summary: A MV I wrote on Benton and Rachel......


From

From: Chihuahua

Date: 1 September 2001

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JQ characters. Any unrelated characters belong to me. I'm notmaking any money out of this fic, so don't sue. I don't think I can afford Ally McBeal. Rain was written by _M. Ciccone and Shep Pettibone, and appears on Madonna's album, Erotica.___

Category: Music video.

Rating: PG-13

Archiver's Permission: Granted, just let me know where it can be found.

Rain

  
I feel it, it's coming   
  


*Present day, Maine: A figure stirs from a king-sized canopy bed. The sheer material of the canopy flutters, and yet the air is still.*

  
Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain  
  


*The rapid pattering of rain are the only audible sounds. The figure on the bed pulls himself into a more comfortable position. A flood of memories leaves him speechless, as the canopy around him continues to billow slowly, at times taking an almost human form, then dissolving and melting away into yet another shape.*

  
When your lips are burning mine  
And you take the time to tell me how you feel  
When you listen to my words  
And I know you've heard, I know it's real  
Rain is what this thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your…  
  


*1980, Athens: The sun was just starting to sink beyond the horizon, staining the smooth surface of the ocean with its bright red and amber light. Above, the sky was beginning to darken, bits of deep azure peeping from behind clouds of salmon pink, blazes of burnished bronze jetting across the heavens.

A young couple is seated on a sandbar, eyes set on the beauty around them. The low splashes of each wave rolling onto the rocky beach were almost muted. The blonde woman whispers something into the man's ear. He laughs, and turns to brush his lips gently on hers, his smile never fading. The embrace as the sun sets.*

_ _

Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain  
  


*1980, Malaysia: Monsoon rains pummel anything beneath them mercilessly. Each drop of refreshing wetness meets its end as all around them, others meet the same fate. A couple, laughing, walk unrushed even by the storm. The man's hair is matted down on his forehead. In his hand, the now useless umbrella dangles by its handle. His partner smiles as she tries her best to shield herself from the rain with the sling bag she clutches.

Finally, back in their hotel room, they sit by the window, entangled in each other's arms, watching the storm outside. Two mugs of steaming coffee sits by the window, the steam curling upwards like a charmed snake.*

  
When you looked into my eyes  
And you said goodbye could you see my tears  
When I turned the other way  
Did you hear me say  
I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky  
You promised me when you said goodbye  
That you'd return when the storm was done  
And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun  
Till I feel your…  
  


*1985, Florida: The harsh lighting of the hospital distorted everything. She looked so pale, so lifeless, yet she had to be alive. The man ran beside her as she was rushed to the operation room. 

She would be okay, he kept repeating. False hopes, it finally registered, but he refused to give up. But even as the doors closed behind her, he saw her slipping away, and with a final gaze, she left, a silent promise sent to her husband.*

_ _

Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain  
  


*Present day, Maine: Rain drops are still falling heavily outside. Drops splash on the closed windows, leaving channels of clear liquid running on their way.

Tears course their way down the man's face, slightly lined and more weather-beaten then it once was.*

  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say, never go away  
  


*The rain slows to a drizzle, and the first rays of light pierce through the clouds. Her presence is stronger the ever, as she promised it would be. _After the storm…. _In his reverie, her words rang out clearly. Words of love. Words that he had missed for so long….__

  
_Waiting is the hardest thing  
[It's strange I feel like I've known you before]  
I tell myself that if I believe in you  
[And I want to understand you]  
In the dream of you  
[More and more]  
With all my heart and all my soul  
[When I'm with you]  
That by sheer force of will  
[I feel like a magical child]  
I will raise you from the ground  
[Everything strange]  
And without a sound you'll appear  
[Everything wild]  
And surrender to me, to love  
  
_Rain is what the thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your…  
  


*Thunder rumbles in the morning stillness, nothing to rival its majesty but the silent rain.*

  
Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like  
_(repeat)_  
  


*Tears flow unheeded down the lined cheeks, through the unruly red beard that she had once loved so much.*

_ _

Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain  
  


*The man stands by the window. He flings it open, and is greeted by the damp morning air, the fresh scent of life rejuvenated. The drizzle soaks him, but he ignores it. Instead, he greets the rain, spreading his arms wide.*

  
Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like  
_(repeat)_  
  
Rain  
[I'll stand out on the mountaintop  
And wait for you to call my name]  
Rain

*As the sun continues to rise, the gentle breeze whispers an almost inaudible name. _"Benton."_*

THE END

Comments anyone? Send them to me at [wenxina@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:wenxina@hotmail.com



End file.
